Psyched
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Heero makes Duo go to the psychologists office, but Duo resists...though he has some major problems. This is causing a strain in their relationship...what will happen? (Yaoi, Blood, Cussing, Self-Mutilation, Suicidal Tendencies) (Chapter One Up)


Psyched  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I came up with this after I went to the shrink's office with one of my family members. This was my inspiration...  
  
Rating For This Chapter: R  
  
Warnings For This Chapter: Heavy Cussing, Implied Yaoi, POV, Blood  
  
Dislcaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Paxil, or Zoloft...so don't sue.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo looked over at the 40 something woman and sighed. Heero had said that he needed to go talk to her, but for some reason he had clammed up. She was too cheery...like she had been on Paxil, or Zoloft or something...  
  
"So, Mr. Maxwell...how are you feeling right now?"  
  
He shrugged, "None of your goddamned business, bitch." He said, looking into her eyes, his violet ones flashing in annoyance. Just why had Heero sent him here anyway?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo was in the bathroom, crying for some reason... Oh, yes...he had destroyed a whole town with Deathsythe. Heero was knocking on the door.   
  
"Duo? Come out of there!"  
  
"Go to Hell, Yuy."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Don't make me break down this door, Maxwell, because I swear I will!"  
  
"Bullshit!" Slice, another cut, though it was now becoming one of spite and anger instead of sorrow. The blood was beginning to stain the tiles. Then...  
  
CRACK! The door came through, Heero running in. He took one look at Duo, then at what he had done to himself...  
  
"Duo! Oh my God!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Well, so that's why he was here...self-mutilation?  
  
"Maxwell...I'm sensing a lot of anger from you...will you please explain to me what has happened to make you feel this way?"  
  
"No."  
  
"....."  
  
Alright...so it was going to be a very long hower. He sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo came in with a scowl upon his face, slamming the door.  
  
"Damnit, Heero...why did you make me go to that insane Paxil woman?"  
  
"...to help you...you need-"  
  
"I'll fucking tell you what I need!"  
  
"and what's that?"  
  
"To be left the fuck alone!"  
  
~Slam~ goes our bedroom door.  
  
I don't know when he had begun acting like this...it seems to have just been a gradual thing...his behaviour increasingly deteriorating as the days went on. I mean, he was alright at first...but then he had started the drugs...the pi.ls lining the locked cabinet. (I hadn't known about this until too late) He had gone to rehab...but it still hadn't bhelped with the withdrawal symptoms. Those effected him bad...and I think he's still going through them. He shakes violently sometimes...in my arms...whenever. He hates it, I can tell.  
  
Sometimes I hear him moan in his sleep. Asking for drugs... I've also heard him beg for someone to kill him...to take away the misery he is going through, and thrash around.  
  
Needless to say...he's a bit hard to deal with sometimes...but I still love him. I think he knows this, though it makes him angry when I insist on helping him. Like checking him in for an appointment with that psychologist. WE faought...and are still fighting about that. He hates the fact that I might think that he needs help in his mind. Hates it with a vengeance. I'm surprised he hasn't left me yet, to tell you the truth.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, Heero lookeed at what he had written...this was his journal...and it was a bit dark, and dreary...mabye he shoould show it to the shrink...it might be interesting what she might think of it.  
  
Sighing, he looked at the door that Duo had slammed. "...Why do you seem to hate me so much....I'm just trying to help you..." He thought, softly knocking on the door.  
  
~*~  
  
" Please go away,"  
  
"Duo..I'm worried about you...please come out?"  
  
Licking his lips, he looked at the gun in his hand, whirring the barrel around. It had one bullet in it...mabye it would go fof this time. Clicking the barrel in the gun, he said, "coming in a minute..." before pressing the gun to his temple. Closing his eyes, he squeezed the trigger...  
  
~*~  
  
TBC... 


End file.
